


Sleeptalk

by Smellslikezombies



Category: Choices: High School Story: Class Act (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Sleeptalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellslikezombies/pseuds/Smellslikezombies
Summary: Bailey realizes that Ajay sleeptalks.
Relationships: Ajay Bhandari/Main Character (High School Story: Class Act)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Sleeptalk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radishphilosophy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radishphilosophy/gifts).



> Just a little short thing for @radishphilosophy, i hope you like it!

The sunlight filtering through the curtains almost blinded Bailey as she woke up, a warmth at her back that confused her until she realized where she was. Ajay had his arms around her, breathing softly into her neck as he spooned her, whispering softly. His mom had joked that he talked in his sleep, but this was the first time Bailey had witnessed it for herself. She recalled his mom saying he could sometimes carry full conversations about the most random things, so she decided to try for herself. 

“Ajay.”

“Mm,” he hummed, eyes remaining closed while he hugged her tighter. She smiled softly at the gesture. 

“What are you thinking about?”

“Caterpillars? They’re outside the castle.” Bailey struggled to contain her laughter at Ajay “No Nonsense” Bhandari saying such random things with such certainty in his voice. She half-expected him to start yelling blocking at her. 

“And what will you do about the caterpillars, Ajay?”

“Protect the castle, B. You stupid?” 

“You think I’m stupid?”

“...No. Too pretty to be.” Ajay’s eyebrows furrowed and his lips pursed, as if he was thinking hard about something. “Like pretty.”

“You like _me_ being pretty?” Despite already dating him, Bailey felt her heart beat faster. 

“Mm. Very pretty,” he murmured, breath still hot on her neck, making her shiver. She gently took his wrists and wrapped them tighter around her body, trying to siphon some of his body heat. He nuzzled his forehead into her and sighed, leaving Bailey to almost cry from how adorable Ajay was. 

“Who is in the castle, Ajay?”

“Princess Bailey.”

“You’re trying to protect me from the caterpillars?”

“Butters?”

“...Butters?” Bailey bit her lip. At this point, she stretched to get her phone from her bedside table and pressed record; this was definitely group chat material. 

“Killer butters.” She guessed he meant ‘butterflies,’ but his tone was so adamant that she wasn’t sure. “I killed them for you.”

“Thank you, babe.” 

Ajay gave a small, dopey smile in his sleep. “You’re welcome, B.”

“Would you do anything for me, Ajay?”

“For you?”

“Yes, for me.”

“Thousand times over.” Ajay’s eyes fluttered open, lids still drooping as he tried to fully wake up. His eyes widened at the look Bailey was giving him, and he pulled his head back. “What?”

“You were talking in your sleep.”

“What did I say?” Ajay asked, cocking his head as he stretched. Bailey held up her phone, complete with a video paused on his sleeping face as he spoke. “You didn’t.”

“I _did!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to comment and talk to me @mrsbhandari on tumblr!


End file.
